Extra creepy pasta Wikia:Chat/Logs/12 May 2019
01:25-41 Saved and refresh. 01:25-42 /me gives wizard the N pass 01:25-48 Ah, the N word pass. 01:26-01 thank you savini 01:26-05 SF is an N word, he's the only one who can give out the pass. 01:26-09 it is an honor to call you my nyquil 01:27-03 so 01:27-11 I am gonna say the N-Word. 01:27-23 Go ahead 01:27-32 everyone chilled and not gonna mention N word 01:27-36 Ah, the N word. 01:27-36 Ahem 01:27-38 Here I go 01:27-42 Time to say the fucking word. 01:27-48 Yo whatt up bbigMY 01:27-50 NyQuil has three active ingredients: acetaminophen (a pain reliever/fever reducer), dextromethorphan HBr (a cough suppressant) and doxylamine succinate (an antihistamine). 01:27-52 A good word. 01:27-52 Both whites and blacks say it here in rural Louisiana. 01:27-59 Pitiful. 01:28-09 Perhaps one day, TKF will say it. 01:28-56 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:28-59 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-59 indeed 01:29-09 SF has records of DTF saying it often on discord 01:29-16 I have all records of him using it. 01:29-26 holy heck exposed 01:29-26 In fact, 01:29-32 I've said it in group chat with TKF 01:29-32 Ya ever use it IRL? :) 01:29-36 Nah 01:29-37 Indeed, you have. 01:29-43 And I frankly did not give a shit. 01:29-49 I don't even say curse words irl man 01:29-54 Me too. 01:30-02 fuck fuck shit cunt 01:30-08 That's a good one. 01:30-13 Truly sad Heata dropped that. 01:30-44 http://prntscr.com/nnejyb 01:30-47 from PS 01:31-10 Wow, so we're just violating TOU left and right. 01:31-15 i don't mind the naughty bombs freezy 01:31-34 nice 01:31-45 http://prntscr.com/nnek6k 01:32-53 south make me bcrat i will add creepypasta pages 01:32-58 PIKA PIKA 01:33-11 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:34-22 what 01:34-27 this is not relevant 01:35-28 It's the ramblings of a high man. 01:35-48 he is an intellectual far above us in iq 01:35-50 korra loves to meme bullshit 01:35-55 only he understands what he says 01:36-01 korra got me good 01:36-35 HIGH MAN BAD 01:38-02 korra man bad for saying you can watch pms but i knew it was bullshit 01:38-40 no he can 01:38-51 savini man bad for sleeping with an 11 year old 01:39-41 excuse me what 01:39-42 the 01:39-43 He did NOT do such a thing. 01:39-45 actual 01:39-46 Stop spreadin' liez 01:39-46 fuck 01:39-47 He did. 01:39-51 No proof. 01:39-53 Lmfao. 01:39-54 is this a meme or is this real 01:39-59 Little Miss Bunny (which they BOTH admitted to) 01:40-02 And Fortuna. 01:40-19 what 01:40-24 in 01:40-25 the 01:40-26 fuck 01:40-30 Indeed. 01:40-31 Nonsense. 01:40-33 why would you admit that 01:40-36 on the internet 01:40-36 Nope. 01:40-38 They did NOT sleep together. 01:40-41 They DID. 01:40-43 Now, for the Sacred Texts. 01:42-32 https://prnt.sc/mzrxvl 01:44-02 c="transparent"hey does this chat have chattags 01:44-14 c="transparent"oh cool it does 01:46-21 c="transparent"south 01:46-27 c="transparent"make me budcrate 01:46-30 c="transparent"plz 01:47-34 Nope. 01:47-39 c="transparent"why not 01:48-47 Just hop on Rick Sanhez. 01:48-58 c="transparent"i would if i could 01:49-01 c="transparent"he dead bruh 01:55-39 everybody anybody anybody everybody 01:55-39 get off me 01:55-39 everybody aint nobody anybody aint nobody 01:55-39 get off me 01:55-39 01:55-39 bury two thumb disappear three eye run among you 01:55-39 bass rattle stars out the sky 01:57-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-59 any issues 01:58-14 a tiny bit of blank spam 01:58-16 but not isse 01:59-04 Highlight the Blank Spam. 01:59-07 They got secret messages. 02:00-17 good osuth for not allowing a user b-crat 02:01-24 Literally not a user. 02:01-37 This is Arch Wizard Megumin, bigformer bureaucrat here. 02:01-43 show some respect 02:05-07 I'm Rick Sanhez, former bureaucrat and admin, currently on break 02:05-10 I am admin on 80 wikis 02:09-11 wow that is a lot south 02:09-25 source? 02:09-33 i dont remember saying that 02:13-27 i use to have the black listed bot here 02:13-38 but now it is forever gone 02:13-44 no more emote nukes 02:14-46 You live in the past. 02:15-26 my existance is a momentary lapse in reason 02:15-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:15-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:17-49 but the past sometimes brings good memories korra 02:17-58 even old show theme songs 02:18-05 they are good to bring up 02:20-23 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~